Ng life my story
by The Exodia
Summary: aku merasa hidupku hampa dan penuh kabut hitam serasa hidup diduniaku sendiri berusaha meninggalkan segala sesuatu yang penting bagiku ,cinta ,teman ,bakatku sampai aku bertemu mereka ini awal kisahku (New Part - lucky item)
1. Chapter 0 - Kuroko Family

_**Semula berawal dari kedatangan sudara angkat kuroko yang mendapat perhatian mata dari cowok-cowok Kiseki no Sedai lain.**_

_**Apa sih yang membuat lainya penasaran pada sudara berparas tomboy nan lumayan tampan tersebut!?**_

**NG LiIFE N STORY**

**By**

**The Exsodia**

**Part 0 :**

_**Kuroko Family**_

Sebuah pemandangan ramai seperti biasanya terlihat dibandara seorang pemuda bersurai biru pucat sedang duduk dibangku penunggu sambil meminum Milksnek favoritnya.

"Tetsuya-kun" sebuah panggilan bernada berat terdengar datar pada pemuda tersebut. Kini pemuda berambut biru pucat yang tengah menatap seorang pemuda dihadapanya ,dengan ciri fisik bertubuh kecil ,tinggi badan seperti Tetsuya mengunakan jaket sport berwarna abu-abu ,mengunakan celana jins male berwarna hitam ,senada dengan warna tas sport membuat penampilanya terlihat cools.

"Lama tidak ketemu."Kuroko Tetsuya menyinggung senyum tipis di bibirnya meskipun sangat tipis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau juga."Balas seseorang dihadapanya. Ia sambil menglus rambut bersurai dark black dan potongan rambut bob berponi pixy panjang melebihi matanya serta lumayan tampan.

Tak jauh dari mereka-

"Eh lihat pemuda itu tampan sekali ya!" Teriak salah satu wanita yang nampaknya seorang pengguna jalur penerbangan pada pemuda disamping Kuroko.

"Ia sih cakep tapi dia ngobrol dengan siapa!?" Ucap gadis diseblanya dengan tatapan bingung dan ucapan mereka juga cukup bisa didengarnya dan kuroko disitu.

"Eh kau salah Nee-Chan lihat diseblahnya ada orang tuh"ucap wanita diseblanya menujuk Kuroko.

"Dengar kata mereka kau masih seperti itu ,auramu masih tipis"Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah datar iris lavendernya tengah memandang kuroko saat ini.

"Aku tak begitu peduli ,kau juga makin seperti laki-laki tampan" balas Kuroko pada pemuda yang sebenarnya bergender wanita tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah" ucap Kuroko sambil mengandeng tas yang tadi ada ditangan pemudi tersebut.

" Baiklah"

Sampailah mereka berdua dikediaman **'KUROKO'** dia atau bisa kita panggil namanya **'Tsukasha Kazami'** tahun berambut Dark Black ,ia akan tinggal bersama Keluarga Tetsuya. Hingga lulus dan sekolah **SMA SEIRIN** pastinya.

**Jamuan makan**

"Tsukasha paman sudah mendaftarkan kamu masuk ke SMA Seirin mulai besok"Ucap Ayah Kuroko 'Haru memulai percakapan dimeja paman'.

"Dommo" balas Tsukasha singkat.

"Tsukasha-chan aku mau tanya kalau sudah masuk SMA SEIRIN ,kau mau ikut kegiatan apa rencanamu!?" Tanya Kuroko Nagisa adik Kuroko sambil duduk tenang diseblah Tsukasha dan Tetsuya yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"..."Sang gadis tak menjawab ia terdiam sambil pose berpikir lalu menjawab

"Lompat tinggi ,mungkin "Ucap gadis itu dengan akhiran kata 'mungkin' begitu rendah seolah tak meyakinkan.

"Tsukasha!?"Batin Kuroko melirik gadis sebelahnya dan bola mata bertanya nan tajam.

"..." Yang ditatap hanya bungkam tampa alasan apa-pun dan memasang mimik dalam nan datar ia malah sibuk memakan sarapannya.

10 menit kemudian

"Nah...sekarang kalian kenyangkan."Ucap ibu kuroko 'Kuroko Suzuki' sambil tersenyum cerah melihat 3 bocah dihadapanya(?).

"Terimakasi makananya."Ucap Kuroko , Tsukasha dan Nagisha bersamaan.

"Sama sama"ucap Suzuki sambil tersenyum lembut hingga Suzuki berpikir rasanya seperti punya anak 3 terlucu didunia ini satunya terlihat seperti Uke:Koroko ,Seme :Tsukasha , Emote:Nagisha (Author :Abay-kan jawaban diatas).

"Baiklah Tetsuya, bawa Tsukasha kekamar dan kalian isterhat besok sekolah."Ucap Haru pada keduanya sedangkan Nagisha membantu ibunya mencuci piring.

Tsukasha adalah gadis berusia 18 memiliki rambut berwarna Hitam nan model bob pixy ,iris Violeta dan kepribadian tomboy nan wajah selalu datar adalah ciri fisiknya.

(Author : Dua kali nerangin)

Kedatangan Tsukasha ke kediaman **KORUKO** adalah permintaan pribadi orang tua Tsukasha yang akan keluar negri untuk pengobatan ibu Tsukasha yang parah, dan untuk sementara Tsukasha akan tinggal bersama Tetsuya dan sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Kuroko dan Tsukasha memasuki sebuah kamar lumayan besar dengan perabotan ruangan yang sederhana biru hijau disana terdapat 1 tempat tidur susun berseprei biru disana terdapat 2 lemari seret ,lalu 1 meja dan kursi untuk belajar ,sebuah tempat tidur anjing (_Dog Bed_) dan rak buku besar di ujung ruang. tempat ini sangat nyaman dan bersih karna Kuroko orang yang sangat pembersih dan penyuka novel.

Tsukasa akan menempati kasur dibawah yang dulu ditempati oleh kakak Kuroko paling tua yang sedang magang di Prancis sebagai anggota kesatuan tentara sana sungguh membanggakan bukan.

"Tsukasha-kun kudengar kelas 1 SMP dan 2 SMP kamu jadi anak atletik, apa kau yakin ,akan kembali menjadi atlit Lari" tanya Kuroko dengan pandangan datar pada gadis itu dalam ruangan.

"Mungin ya nybgkin tidak."Ucap Tsukasha pada Kuroko sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya untuk tidur.

**Next Day**

"Hoaaaam..."Sebuah uapan halus keluar dari laki-laki bersurai biru sambil sibuk membaca novel kegemaranya yang sudah tamat ia baca berkali-kali.

"Oi...Tetsuya!? Apa kau tidur kemalaman? Kau dari tadi sudah menguap 6 kali."Ucap seorang pemu- gadis mengunakan seragam **Siswi SMA Seirin** yang tengah sibuk dengan Aipoud berwarna hitam bertengger di leher dan **PSP** yang asik dimainkan ditanganya.

"Gomenee..aku membaca novel yang baru kubeli siang kemarin" Ucapnya sambil menregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

" Ummm...ucapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil beralih pada layar PSPnya.

**-{POV the Tsukasha}-**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di ,SMA SEIRIN dan juga harus menganti cara hidup dan mengunakan marga lain dari keluargaku bagai mana anehkan.

Pagi itu sangat dingin semalam curah hujan ,sangat tinggi hingga udaranya terkesan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Bau ranting serta dedaunan yang basah membuat perjalananku seakan lebih tenang kabut yang tebal masih mengeliling area tempat aku pijak ,saat itu keadaan pagi masih agak sepi dari kendaraan roda 4 biasanya cuma beberapa mobil pengakut sayur-mayur saja yang terlihat ,atau beberapa motor dari agent pengiriman barang atau pos yang lalu lalang sepagi ini.

"Apa kau yakin akan kembali lagi ,kedunia Atlit!?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan pandangan bergeming nan Incconent dari wajah datarnya 'cih rupanya pembicaraan semalam masih menjadi perbincangan disini'.

"Yah...kurasa begitu" Ucapku seraya membalas tatapan iris _blue-Whiey_ bulat memandagiku.

"Semenjak 1 setahun yang lalu ,aku mendengar kabar kau keluar dari dunia atlit lompat tinggi lalu tak ada kabar tentangmu apa mungkin itu yang membuatmu berubah" Ucapan Kuroko membuat Tsukasha hanya meringis dalam batin bagai pukulan telak mengenai kepalanya ,rupanya ia memang tak bisa menutupi perasaannya pada Koruko.

"..." Tak ada ucapan untuk membalas cuma anggukan serta tatapan tenang yang dilayangkan sudah menjelaskan detailnya.

**Schooling of Day**

**Senin pukul 6 pagi setelah upacara**

**SMA SEIRIN**

**-{POV the Normal}-**

"**Ohayo gozaimasu minna**.."Teriakan sebuah suara bijaksana nan tegas dari wali kelas Bapak Sasaki terdengar oleh anak-anak kelas 2-A membuyarkan para anak-anak yang berkerumun sebelumnya.

"**Ohayo gozaimasu**...**sensei**" Ucap seluruh Siswa dengan barisan rapi dan siap belajar(?).

"**Hai-dommo** ,hari ini **Sensei** akan memperkenalkan murid baru untuk kelas ini"terang sensei lalu mempersilahkan murid baru masuk.

"Hai perkenalkan aku Kuroko ,**Kuroko Tsukasha** mohon bantuanya" ucap Tsukasha sopan nan datar.

"Mite-mite!? Lihat digadis yang tampan"celetuk seorang gadis berbisik dibangku paling depan.

"Ia Kuroko-san tampan sekali padahal perempuan ,Eh! Cotto-mate Kore!? EH **KUROKO!"**Teriak semua siswa langsung menatap Kuroko yang duduk dibangku belakang begitu juga sobat basketnya Taiga.

"Silakan sesi pertanyaan"ucap Sensei.

"Hai! Kuroko-san apa nama keluargamu mirip nama Kuroko Tetsuya apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroko-kun!?"Tanya seseorang gadis berambut pink dibangku depan.

"Ooo...dia Sepupuku"Ujar Gadis itu datar.

"Hai Mite!? Kuroko-san apa yang membuat kau memilih sekolah disini!?"Ucap seorang pemuda berbahasa kansai di bangku ke 3.

"Aku tinggal serumah dengan Kuroko-kun"balas gadis itu dengan tatapan tenang.

"Hai Kuro- eh kupanggil Tsukasha-kun ,olaranga apa yang kau sukai!?"Tanya seorang pemuda bertampang atletik.

"..." Sikap Tsukasha berubah bungkam setelah pertanyaan itu dilayangkan oleh pemuda tadi.

"Oke anak-anak sesi tanya jawab selesai mari belajar" ucap Sensei lalu mempersilahkan Tsukasha duduk dibangku seblah bangku Kuruto dan mulai pelajaran.

**GYM Basket Sirin**

**-{POV Tsukasha}-**

Hari pertamaku disekolah cukup santai banyak dari beberapa teman sekelas dan menyapa dan aku mulai akrab serta berbaur dengan sekolah ini ,hari ini aku menunggu Koruko Tetsuya untuk pulang bersama aku memang sudah tau jalan ,akan tetapi menurutku lebih baik bulang .

"..."

"Oi!?"Panggil seseorang pada Tsukasha.

"Eh!?"Pandanganku yang terfokus sebelumnya dilapangan basket malah beralih pada seorang lelaki super Jangkung ,wajah lumayan seram dan memiliki Black read sedang berjalan kearahku. kini dia tak lagi mengenakan seragam melainkan baju olaraga basket n membawa bola basket ditanganya.

"Nani!?"Ucapku datar saat ia langsung menempatkan posisinya dan duduk disampingku yang sedang menonton latihan mereka.

"Yo Namaewa 'Kagami Taiga' Yoroshiku~"ucap pemuda itu dengan pandangan acuh nan menyeramkan (mungkin sudah dari sananya) aku malah melirik kembali kelapangan.

b

"Kalian sepupu tapi rambutnya beda ras!?" Ucap Kagami dengan gamlang padaku(Author : HaaaaH)

"Apa benar kalian berdua keluarga!?"Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Hai Kami keluarga dan seumuran"Balasku santai.

"Dan dia sudara angkatku"Balas kuroko dengan nada datar entah kenapa pemuda bersurai biru pucat sudah diseblah Kagami.

"APA!"Ucap Kagami kaget memandang Kuroko yang sudah ada disampingnya justru aku sudah menyadarinya hingga aku tak terlalu kaget akan kehadiranya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini Kuroko?"Tanya Kagami pada Kuroko membuat suasana lebih riuh dan hal itu membuat semua bertuju kekami.

"Aku menyadari soal dia sedari tadi kok..."Balasku sambil mengambil bola basket yang dipengang Kagami dan memainkan lalu berputar-putar di jari telunjuku.

"Kau bisa main basket!?"Ucap Kagami sambil melihat caraku memainkan bola.

"Diajari dia!?" Balasku menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang meminum air-mineral dengan wajah datar serta cuek-cuek bebek.

{Pov normal}

"Oooo...BAKAO KURAKAGA!"Teriakan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memiliki Status sebagai Pelatih basket (WOW) ia marah-marah dan melempar bola basket kekepala Kuroko dan Kagami serempak.

"Auuuuhh!?"Jerit Kuroko menahan nyerih.

"ITHEEEEEE!"Jerit Kagami dengan kepalanya benjol dan beruling-guling sakit.

"Uh..."Pekik nyeri Tsukasha yang tak luput dari lemparan bola.

"BAKAAA! BAKAAAA! BAKKAAAA! PERTANDINGAN PERSAHABATAN SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIMULAI JANGAN BIKIN TEAM KITA MALU!"Teriakan sang pelatih mampu mengemparkan 1 sekolah.

"Ano!? Pertandingan persahabatan maksutnya!?" Ucap Tsukasha pelan wajahnya terlihat masih meringis bekas lemparan bolah sang pelatih wanita.

"Ah... aku tak sengaja melemparimu bola habis kukira kau laki-laki"Teriakan panik terhenti Pelatih bergema karna tak menyangka yang ia lempari tadi perempuan.

"Hai bukan masalah besar"Balas Tsukasha datar.

"Maaf sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu dikelas 1,Namaewa 'Aikida Riko'Yoroshiku-nee"Ucap. Gadis itu langsung duduk disamping Tsukasha.

"Aku 'Kuroko Tsukasha' ano senpai tolong jelaskan yang tadi!" balas Tsukasha kalem.

"Emmm...soal Pertandingan persahabatan itu ,adalah 1 minggu lagi akan ada ajang persahabatan atletik. Dimana 10 sekolah akan mendatangkan murit-murit olaragawan AS mereka untuk kesini"Terangnya.

"Kenapa harus bertanding disini!?"Tanyanya kembali.

" Kamu gak tahu kalau sekolah SEIRIN adalah sekolah yang mengalahkan 23 Team basket tahun lalu?"Tanya Aida Riko dan Tsukasha mengeleng lalu Riko-senpai mengagguk paham serta melanjutkan penjelasan" SEIRIN ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah pekan olaraga itu makanya kami harus berlatih dengan baik sebagai tuan rumah"Ucap Riko-senpai dengan semangat.

"Aku paham"

"Nee...Tsukasha kau tak ada kegiatan X-Schoolkan"Tanya Riko-senpai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hai"

"YOST OIIIIII MINNNAAAA MULAAAI SEKARANG KOROKO TSUKASHA AKAN MENJADI MENEJER KLUB INI MOHON KALIAN BANTU DIA!"Ucap Riko-senpai menepuk pundak Tsukasha.

"Ehhh!

EHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bersambung

ohayo-minna gomene setelah lama saya hanya sebagai pembaca disini jadi ada keinginan buat buat bikin fic gomeen siswa baru(ditendang)

sampai jumpa lagi


	2. Chapter 1 - Ace Touto

**Disclaimer : KUROKO BASKET Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir Mangaka japan **

**disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Part 1  
**

** Ace Touou **

" Oaaaaaam...sebuah uapan halus keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda bersurai _Havy Blue_ yang tengah duduk di bangku **GYM Basket** sambil meregangkan otot-otonya yang menegang.

" Kuroko!?"Panggil seseorang gadis diseblanya yang tengah mencatat tugasnya disebuah map.

" Nani-Tsukasha?" Panggilnya dengan nada datar.

" Sepertinya latihan kalian kali ini begitu berat ya"Ucap Tsukasha.

" Ya..? Kau benar apa lagi kedatangan teman lama"Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyandarkan diri dibahu Tsukasha.

" Teman Lama!? Siapa?"Tanya Tsukasha sambil mengalihkan mata dari catatan ke Kuroko.

" Mereka 2 anggota dari Siseki no Sedai temanku dulu" sebuah dengkusan halus terdengar dari respon Kuroko.

_" Mereka seperti apa ya!?"_ Pikir Tsukasha sejujurnya gadis itu tak pernah mengetahui tentang **Siseki no Sedai **kedengaranya mungkin agak aneh Tsukasha sendiri adalah anak yang sebelumnya tinggal di Thailand ia hanya sesekali menonton pertandingan Kuroko **Live cabang Asia** waktu SMP ,karna kesibukanya yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya.

Kehidupan Tsukasha yang dulu sebenarnya juga seorang atlet untuk kelompok perempuan di cabang liga kecil dithailand tapi beberapa alasan gadis itu menghentikan mimpinya semenjak Naik Kelas 2 SMP entah apa alasanya.

" Kau kenapa Tsukasha!?"Tanya Kuroko menangkap wajah sedih dibalik wajahnya.

" Gomene ,tidak apa!?"

" Daojibu-seka!?"

" Hai-desu"

" Wakkata-yo!?" Ucap Pemuda itu sambil mendenkus perlahan seolah belum percaya obrolan mereka terhenti saat sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan itu

"** TETSU-KUN!**" Teriak seorang wanita berambut Pink dipintu Gym sambil berlari mendekati 'Kuroko dan Tsukasha' di sana. Akan tetapi-

"** MOMOI-SAN AWAS!**"Teriak Kuroko melirik Sebuah basket nyasar yang mengarah pada Momoi.

**BRAAAAAK!**

.

.

.

* * *

**" Kyaaaaaaaa!"**

**' BRAAAAAK! '**Sebuah bola yang sebelumnya tak sengaja terlempar pada Momoi tiba-tiba terlempar kearah lain ,akibat seseorang yang menahan lemparan bola pada detik-detik terakhir.

" Tsukasha!" Teriakan 'Kapten Jumpei' yang berada dilapangan terdengar panik begitu juga pemain yang lain.

" Tsukasha kau tak apa-apa!? "Teriak Akida Riko mendekati Momoi dan Tsukasha ia juga tak kalah panik.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kuroko menatap lengan Tsukasha yang membengkak.

" Tolong bawakan ES batu!" Teriak Jumpei.

" Dan tolong kotak **P3K**" Ucap Kuroko memeriksa lengan Tsukasha yang makin membengkak sebuah rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut Tsukasha.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Gomeneeee Aku kurang hati-hati!" Sebuah suara terdengar menyesal hingga minta maaf berkali-kali pada seorang gadis berambut _Dark black _beriris Lavender memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku tidak apa!"Balas Tsukasha dengan datar berharap suara - suara minta maaf dan isakan bersurai Pink akan berhenti.

" Namaku** Suzuki Momoi **Yoroshiku-des!" Ucap gadis itu berhenti menangis.

" Namaku Tsukasha '**Kuroko Tsukasha** yoroshiku-nee"Balas Tsukasha dengan senyuman datar.

" Arigato Tsu-kun"Teriak Gadis itu langsung mendekap tubuh Tsukasha tampa ampun membuat seisi **GYM** tersenyum ria ( Author dodol kami iri tau).

" Oh...ya mana Aomine-kun?"Tanya Kuroko itu pada Momoi.

"Tadi dibersamaku"ucap Momoi mulai clingak-clinguk mencari Penampakan Aomine

( Memang hantu/ Author Ditendang ampe keRing).

"Gomene Kuroko...Momoi silakan Ngobrol saja,aku harus membawa laporan Maneger yang belum selesai di data" Ucap Tsukasha dengan cepat

"Hai"

.

.

.

* * *

Tsukasha sendiri meninggalkan Ruangan Gym basket Seirin untuk menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai **Manager sukarela**(?). Akan tetapi ia tak bisa bekerja ditempat yang terlalu ramai dia membutuhkan tempat yang jauh dari kata **'BERISIK'** ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya diperpustakaan akan tetapi perpustakaan hari ini ramai dengan rapat acara komite olaragawan minggu depan

(sungguh menjengkelkan)

Ali-ali memilih tempat yang pas untuk bekerja ia memilih atap sebagai harapan terakhir(!) dan ternyata.

* * *

ATAP! (Asisten : biasa aja kale nyebutinya)

Tsukasha mendapati seorang pria bertubuh atletis dengan kulit Tan ditubuhnya ,kini pemuda itu tengah duduk bersandar di tembok penyangga ruang atap dengan tampang menatap.

" Kau ini! Siapa?"Tanya Tsukasha.

" Aomine daiki" Balasnya pendek.

" Rupanya kau disini"

" Kau siapa? Pergi sana!" Ucapnya tak sopan layaknya preman itu dengan nada mengusir pada Tsukasha.

" Kau tak boleh begitu bukankah kau dan maneger cantik kalian datang melihat susunan acara dirapatkan nanti ?" Tanya Tsukasha menatap Pemuda tersebut.

" Buat apa!? Selama** Touou **ada aku pasti aku akan menang " Balas Pemuda itu meremehkan.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Tsukasha yang malah duduk disamping lelaki itu dengan nada ragu.

" Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang',"Respon pemuda itu disamping Tsukasha.

" Kau ini** Bodoh** ya ,pantas saja** Seirin mengalahkanmu** tahun Lalu" Ucap Tsukasha dengan wajah polos nan datar pada pemuda itu.

**GLEK!**

Mendengar jawaban secara langsung ekspresi wajah Aomine Daiki berubah dari tidak tertarik, kaget, kesal, hingga marah dengan komentar sesimpel itu dapat menaikin emosinya naik keurat ubun - ubun kepala.

" **BERANINYA KAU!**" Ucap Aomine dengan mengerikan ,kelihatan sekali aura biru gelap mengerikan yang mengular dari tubuh Aomine Daiki Sepertinya dia sangat ingin membunuhnya.

" Kau bisa marah ya!? Itulah ucapan orang yang setengah-setengah biasanya hanya percaya diri sendiri tak percaya orang lain,"Ucap Tsukasha lagi tak menghiraukan aura biru gelap mengerikan yang semakin tajam keluar dari tubuh Aomine Daiki.

"Urusai!" Balasnya tajam.

" Oo...souka" Balas Tsukasha datar.

" Karna tak dibutuhakan , mereka jalan masuk untuk meraih semua keinginanku" Ucap lelaki itu bertahan untuk tidak menyambar gadis mungil didepanya.(?)

"Kau pikir itu akan terwujud hanya itu!?", Kalau kau merasa hebat bukan ini caranya , seorang yang mau mengamati kemampuan orang lain dan memotivasi dirinya yang terbaik jika kau punya 'Kepercayaan' bersama Teammu kau akan menjadi Atlet nomor satu sejepang" Ucapan itu sedikit membuat Aomine tercetos jatuh dari tingkat kemarahan sebelumnya.

" Jangan main sendiri mentang-mentang kau seoran **_Ace_**" Balas Tsukasha.

Itu sudah biasa bagi Aomine Daiki

Soal dimarahi ia sudah berkali-kali dimarahi mulut bawel tentang kemenangan baik dari pelatih maupun dari Momoi ,tapi bagi pemuda berkulit tan itu baru kali ini ia mendapat teguran seperti itu. Membuat ia terkagum dengan sisi maskulin seorang siswi dihadapanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa dipertandingan persahabatan seminggu lagi" Ucap Tsukasha merapikan roknya dan siap melangkah kembali ke lapangan basket membawa map besar milik Tsukasha.

"..."Sebuah tangan langsung menarik tangan kirinya Tsukasha kebelakang .Sehingga terlempar kebelakang .'_BRAAAAAK_' bukan sebuah ubin yang keras atap yang mengenai tubuhnya tapi ia jatuh pada sebuah benda empuk dibelakang.

" Apa ya-" Tatapan Tsukasha sedikit terbelalak menatap posisinya. Ia kini terduduk dipangkuan Aomine ,dada pemuda Tam itu menjadi sandaran punggung mungilnya ,kedua paha lelaki itu menjadi tempat duduk tubuhnya posisinya seperti layak sebuah kursi hidup yang besar.

" Tidak kusangka ,tubuhmu semungil ini"Ucap Aomine merangkul tubuh mungil dengan kedua lengan kekarnya oke sepertinya keadaan ini tidak akan baik-baik saja untuk keduanya.

* * *

**Setelah itu**

" Ano!?"

" Baru kali ini?"

" Nani?"

" Ada yang menegurku seperti itu ,rasanya selama ini aku hanya mengejar kemenangan dan melempar bola ke ring ,hanya itu" Ucap desaan berat tepat terdengar dibalik punggung Tsukasha yang menempel dan tak bisa kemana-mana karna dicengram dari depan.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu lalu membiarkan kepala berwarna _Dark Bluenya_ menyusup ke sela rambut _Dark Black_ milik Tsukasha lalu turun ke bahu gadis lebih mungil darinya ,kepala sang Ace bertengger disana.

"..."

Keposisi terlalu intim tersebut justru tak menganggu bagi Tsukasha wajahnya yang datar tak mengsiratkan rasa panik atas perlakuan lelaki itu padanya.

"_ Jangan cemas._"Ucap Tsukasha berusaha memberi dorongan semangat kecil pada pemuda itu. Ia tahu bahwa Aomine menyimpan beban dalam hatinya.

" Kau mencintai permain basket, benar!?"Tanya gadis berambut _Dark Black_ dipangkuan Aomine daiki pelan dengan nada datar lalu berkata lagi.

" Tah-kara mulailah bermainlah bukan sebagai pesombong diri dan hanya untuk menjadikan lawanmu **KO** ditempat ,Tapi Karna impian dan kecintaanmu pada olaraga itu"Ucap Gadis melirik lelaki yang masih meletakan kepalanya di bahunya.

" Mungil..Kau!?" Balas Aomine menatap mata Lavender gadis itu dari ekor matanya.

"Basket akan lebih menyenangkan jika dimainkan bersama-sama ,Kemenangan bersama itu lebih baik" Ucap Tsukasha terus berbicara step - perstep dengan tenang ,ia juga dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Aomine dibelakangnya.

" Arigato"

" Ok...Momoi mencarimu temui dia Aomine Daiki-kun" Ucap gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Aomine dan berdiri sambil menatap Aomine.

" Panggil saja aku D-Daiki" ucap Aomine pada gadis itu dengan mengalikan wajahnya kearah lain.

" Oh baiklah **Daiki..**"Ucap Gadis itu langsung berlari cepat dari tempat itu tampa Daiki mencegahnya.

**" HEI..."**Namun ia sudah pergi.

**"SIAL!"** Teriakan membatin penuh sesal. Karna Daiki bahkan tak mengetahui nama gadis yang membuat ia terkagum-kagum.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Author : Bagaimana (di PUCH kuroko)

Aomine : (Lirik Tsukasha) lalu Blusing

Yusa. : Shun kau kira-kira dong ni Fic!

Kuroko : Kenapa langsung cerita kayak gini!?

Author : TENANG OCku bukan perempuan genit dia luar biasa mengendalikan diri **(-w-)9**

Author : makasi yang baca kemarin aku menghargai tangapan kalian akan Ficku ,aku akan brusaha buat lebih baik kedepanya

**(^_^)\ **makasi buat yang baca dan ampe jumpa di kisah lanjutanya.

Btw aku pengen munculin para pria seki no sendai mereka atu-atu per chapter ada yang bisa saran aku munculin siapa selanjutnya.

Aomine udah trus menurut kalian siapa yang aku munculin setelah ini? Tolong PM ya itu sangat membantu lo **6(O_o)**

By By


	3. Chapter 2 - Ciuman tak sengaja

_Semua awalnya hanya sebuah tidak disengaja kejadian ,kejadian ini membuat seorang lelaki menuju kedewasaan. Namun mengapa dia malah terpikat pada wajah itu?_

_Pada topeng datar yang selalu dingin._

**Disclaimer : KUROKO BASKET Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Bisco hatori disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Warning OC ,Drama **

**NG LiIFE N STORY**

**By**

**The Exsodia**

* * *

**Part 3 :**

_**Ciuman Bagi Kise**_

Siang itu adalah tepatnya hari kamis sekolah sejepang diliburkan karna hari raya nyepi untuk umat buhda sejepang. Siang itu terlihat Tsukasha yang sedang melihat-lihat disket-disket **Mp3** player yang dijajahkan dirak jualan bertulis 'Rak Music' disitu bukan hanya lagu dalam disket saja ,dalam **DVD** dan juga dalam **CD** tapi Tsukasha lebih menyukai disket mini karna tak mudah rusak dan ukuranya pas dipasang di **PSP** miliknya.

Namun Sebuah suara kerumunan kini tengah menganggunya. Ya suara jeritan keras seantero jalan depan toko yang begitu keras. kini menganggu saat ia dengar music gosipnya ada selebritis yang dikejar fansnya tepat didepan toko tadi.

"_Oh Kami-sama ,mengapa berisik sekali_" jeritnya membatin padahal Tsukasha hanya ingin beristerahat menghibur diri sebentar setelah dia harus menjadi sukarelawan basket akibat paksaan **Aida Riko**-senpai mulai kemarin.

"Paman aku beli ini"Ucapnya langsung mengambil lagu itu dan membawanya kemeja kasir.

"Ano! Nak apa tak kau cek dulu lagunya!?"Tanya Petugas kasir dengan tubuh Tan sepertinya berusia kepala 3 tersebut.

"Tidak usah paman"Balasnya sopan lalu mendapat senyum ramah dari petugas kasir tersebut sebelum ia meninggalkan toko dia duga sepasang mata dark blue milik seseorang tengah memandangi tingkah laku gadis itu sejak tadi.

~{***}~

Sore itu terdengar suara burung camar liar yang berterbangan disisi jalan raya sambil berusaha rilex memasang disket music dan memasang aipoud sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat baginya mendengar lagu yang baru ia beli dan-

Sebuah seruan lagi(!) terdengar berulang-ulang dari puluhan para gadis yang mengejar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Karna sang surai pirang tak fokus melihat jalan akhinya ia tak sengaja menabrak korban yang malang(?) Yaitu Tsukasha yang sedang ingin menikmati lagu dipinggir sungai - lalu.

**BRAK! !BYUR! "UAAAAAH**! Baik pemuda bersurai pirang dan Tsukasha jatuh terguling-guling ketanah dan tercebur kesungai pinggir jalan ajaibnya(?) para wanita yang mengejar pemuda itu tak melihat mereka dan memutuskan mencari si pria kuning di jalan lain.

"Ouuuuog!"Ucap Tsukasha terserentak keluar dari permukaan air yang setinggi lebih dari lehenya begitu juga si pirang.

"Saskete a...tak bi...sa...bere...nang!"Jeritnya pelan dan panic berjuang mengambil nafas dan terus berusaha meraih apa-pun agar dia selamat tapi-.

"Gomeensuu!"Ucap pemuda itu panik dan terserentak cepat menarik gadis itu keluar dari permukaan air lalu mengendongnya ala pengantin.

Meskipun penampilan keduanya kini sama-sama basah serta berantakan ditepi sungai.

Ia mengecek dadanya tak bernafas tak ada pergerakan dari Tsukasha.

* * *

Akhinya si pirang mencoba memompa dengan menekan kedua tanganya didada guna mengeluarkan air dari dada Tsukasha.

1-2-3

4 berhenti! Dicek : diletakanya telinganya ke jantung tapi tak ada suara disana.

(Sekali lagi)

1-2-3

4 dan berhenti! Dicek diletakan telinganya ke arah jantung tak ada respon percobaan ke2 tak ada hasil.

(Sekali lagi)

1-2-3

4 dan berhenti! Dicek kembali nadi dan jantungnya tetap sama...(Tidak ,tidak ,tidak jangan mati kumohon TIDAAK!).

Si Pemuda kuning mulai panik dan mau nangis kalau dia hati-hati dia tak akan menengelamkan orang dan tak akan seperti ini (kumohon)

Sebuah ide langsung bekerja cepat memberikan gagasan gila tapi tak ada pilihan ,untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang taruhanya.

Si pemuda lalu menkuk kepalanya keatas kini tanganya mencoba mengecek lehenya sendiri apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu jalan pernapasanya.

Setelah OK!

Ditatapnya Tsukasha perlahan di tekuknya kepala Tsukasha yang saat ini dalam pangkuanya sepertinya gadis itu sudah tak berdaya saat ini (jangan mati kumohon).

Dengan cepat sang pemuda langsung meletakan bibirnya kemulut gadis itu. Perpindahan oksigen paksaan dari mulut sang pemuda ke bibir gadis itu berlangsung sekitar 3-5 menit.

Sang pemuda terus saja memompa dadanya sendiri agar memberikan pasokan udara pada Tsukasha akan tetapi tampa pemuda pirang itu sadari ia sudah melampau batas.

* * *

**SVR** yang harusnya dilakukan untuk pertolongan pertama ,malah berubah menjadi adegan tak terduga. Ciuman panas yang membuat pemuda itu berdebar ~ debar pada bibir mungil dihadapanya ,hidung mancung ,bulu mata lentik ,kulit wajah halus milik Tsukasha yang lemah membuat pemuda itu akan kehilangan akal sehatnya lalu ingin melumat soft-lips mungil itu saat ini ,mungkin ia terlihat begitu manis untuk pemuda normal dimasa puber.

**"Uhk!"** Sebuah desaahan terdengar muncul dari bibir Tsukasha dan memuncratkan air dan otomatis pemuda itu melepaskan bibir Tsukasha dari bibirnya lalu memiringkan Tsukasha untuk memuntakan air dari paru-parunya.

**"OOooooek! Uhooook! Uhuuuuk!"** Desak Tsukasa mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dan sementara sang pemuda menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsukasha.

Dua mata bertemu dan menimbulkan kesunyian disana dan Meski tak mengembalikan seluruh tenaganya Tsukasha berusaha mengumpulkan energi sebisanya agar dia bisa berdiri ketika tau keadaan saat ini.

"Gomene-ssu aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini-ssu"Ucap pemuda itu sambil memasang tampang bersalah kini Tsukasha hanya terdiam di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Tak apa ,bukan masalah besar terimakashi telah menolongku lain kali hati-hati"Tsukasha memandang 2 manik yellow stone dihadapanya dengan dua iris lavender indah bercahya lalu berusaha bangun.

"Eh" Bola mata si pirang terpenjap lebar ,ia tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu

"Ah...Aipoud ,PSPku dan Disketku untung saja tak basah"ucap Tsukasha sambil mengambil PSPnya dipinggir sungai sepertinya kedua benda itu terlempar ketanah saat dia dan pemuda itu tertubuk lalu jatuh kesungai. Kecuali Arloji dan dompetnya yang basah.

"Namaku **Kise Youta** ano Namae To-ssu!?"Ucap pemuda itu mendekati Tsukasha dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tsukasha kalu gitu sampai jumpa "Ucap gadis itu berlalu menjauh dari Kise akn tetapi-

'GYUT' sebuah lengan langsung menyalip kepingang Tsukasha yang kecil oleh lengan besar milik Kise ,gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Kise akan tetapi ia tak bisa melepaskan lengan pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan ini"

"Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab masalah ini 'Tsukasha-cchi" sebuah senyuman manis pun dipancarkan dari wajah Kise membuat Tsukasha cembrut apa lagi embel-embel kata-kata _ccih_ dibelakang namanya dan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dua pemuda berparas tampan satunya kalem nan dingin ,satunya sangat tampan dan senyum kekanakan memiliki aura berbeda (bagai gelap dan terang)

Mereka berjalan dengan baju basah bak seorang model bertubuh sekse dengan baju basah dibadan (JIRRRK! :Author terpeleset)

Saat ini keadaanya pemuda lebih kecil didekap oleh pemuda lebih tinggi bukankah itu penampakan yang aneh untuk pasangan seorang pria.

"Kyaaaaaa...mite-mite Pasangan Kawaiii"Teriak seorang gadis tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyaaaaa! Uke dan Seme yang serasi"jeritnya heboh.

"Yang rambut kuning pasti Seme dan yang mungil berambut hitam pasti Ukenya"

"_**WHATX!**_" Wajah Tsukasha menjadi pucat pasti mimpi apa dia semalam ,pertama ia harus tercebur dan nyaris mati tak bisa berenang sekarang malah dianggap pria dan dituduh sebagai 'Uke' yang benar saja.

Tentu saja tak bisa dibenarkan kalau dilihat sebenarnya mereka pasangan normal pria dan wanita normal akan tetapi penonton dan Kise pun tak menyadari jika Tsukasha perempuan.

"Kita mau kemana !"Tanya Tsukasha sambil terhengah - hengah mana lengan besar Kise terus berada dipingganya dan menuntunya kemana Kise berjalan.

"Tsukash-ccih tak usah khawatir, cukup ikuti aku" ucapnya.

"Cheeee!"

**Setelah itu**

"KISE-KUN APA-APAAN INI"teriakan seorang wanita pada Kise di gedung area khusus pemotretan artis-artis ternama jadi Kise ternyata adalah salah satu model itu.

"Lalu siapa dia Kise-kun ,orang luar tak boleh masuk"kalap sang Menejer marah-marah dan memunjuk Tsukasha.

"Ceritanya panjang oh ya Aoni aku akan selesai dalam 10 menit-suu ."Ucapan Kise cepat langsung menyeret gadis itu keruangan pribadinya.

**Setelah sampai diruangan pribadi Kise**

"Ganti dengan baju ini"ucap Kise langsung menyerahkan baju kemeja biru ,jacket wol bertudung hitam dan celana jins yang agak besar pada Tsukasha saat pintu kamar telah dikunci dengan rapat.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemani Tsukasha-ccih aku ada sesi pemotretan disini jadi gunakan kamar mandi disana untuk mandi. aku harus kesesi pemotretan aku akan memberikan kunci padamu"Ucap Kise langsung menyerahkan kunci pada Tsukasha.

"Mate yo! Lalu kau bagaimana?"Tanya Tsukasha membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan membersikan diri di ruang artis ketika siap pemotretan"balasnya.

"Trimakashi Youta-kun"

"Sama-sama"Ucap Kise sambil membelai kapala halus Tsukasha perlakuan tersebut malah lebih terkesan sekedar sangat akrab atau lebih tepatnya seperti seorang lelaki pada kekashinya ,padahal mereka baru saja ketemu.

**Setelah itu sorenya**

"Apa" dia sudah pulang?" Teriakan Kise mengangetkan telinga sang manejer yang ada dihadapanya.

"Benar pemuda itu membersikan tempat ini dan menyerahkan kunci kamar ini padaku" Balas manejer wanita Itu.

"…"Kise hanya terdiam dan berdecak kesal karna tak tau apa - apa tentang orang yang ia sangka adalah pemuda dalam hati kecilnya '

Sela pemuda itu dengan tatapan Kecewa namun bola matanya melebar ,melihat tumpukan baju dari laundri miliknya.

"Itu adalah pakean yang kutemukan tadi makanya kucuci pake Loundry coin dan kukeringkan siang tadi ,cepat taruh dikopermu dan kita pulang"Ucap Manegernya dan melangkah meninggalkan Pemuda itu disana.

Sepasang baju dan celana kecil terlihat di tumpukan baju milik Kise ,pemuda itu terdiam dan mengambil jins lengan panjang milik Tsukasha diresapnya bau dalam-dalam harum dari pengharum pakean dan juga masih menyisakan bau tubuh dari pemiliknya "Semoga aku menemukanmu Tsukashaccih" ucapnya mentap langit malam diluar jendela.

* * *

**Kediaman 'Koruko'**

"Oi ini baju milik siapa itu 'Tsukasha'?"Tanya Kuroko pada gadis itu yang saat itu masih dikenaknya setibanya dirumah.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti tapi nanti" Ucap Tsukasha dengan datar-datar saja sambil menatap rasi bintang diawal malam sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Author : Aaaaaaah~~ selesai juga\\GREP!

Kise : APA APAN INI-Ssu! Kok aku setengah-setengah-ssu.(Cekik author).

Author : Tentu aku tahan dong :( bisa-bisa Ficku bisa naik peringkat M sebelum waktunyakan? (,)

Kuroko : Kenapa ini bisa terjadi AUTHOR!(Masang wajah datar dan aura mengerikan)

Author : -_- gomene ini permintaan dari 'Banci bohay' ama Ghost minta sesuatu yang lebih .lagi pula kalau menyiksa Kise dalam R-M sudah biasakan tapi kalau nyiksa batin ama mentalnya sama Oc kyak Tsukasha gimana :P(dihajar KiseFanClub rame-rame)

maaf gak nunggu volt soalnya saya rada banyak kesibukan dan mau hiatus beberapa minggu diusahain gak setahun ok

bay-bay


	4. Chapter 3 - Simaniak makanan

**Aku : Ano? Maaf Gue nyatumin Kise Youta harusnya namanya Kise ryouta (Digampar pembaca bolak-balik.**

**Kise : AUTHOR KAU! (DEAD EYE)**

**Momoi : NAMAKU KOK BERUBAH!**

**Aku : KABOOOOOR!**

**Disclaimer : KUROKO BASKET bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Tadatoshi Fujimaki disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Part 3: Maniak makan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Apa!"** Sentakan suara terdengar dari Kantor modeling yang berada diPusat kota. Atau lebih tepatnya didepan Gerbang Agentsi Model ternama **Model'Hoku-Youku**(?) Terlihat Tsukasha tengah bermood jelek ,karna dilarang masuk ketempat dimana Artis yang tak sengaja membuat dia jatuh Kesungai kemarin Si Kise Ryouta.

Sebenarnya ia tak melakukan ini tampa alasan, ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan orang yang memanggil dia dengan sebutan aneh **'Tsukashaccih'** Tapi masalahnya bajunya ketinggalan ditempat Kise ,ia datang untuk mengambilnya sepulang dari Klub Basket sorenya.

Kini sang gadis berjalan sempoyongan moodnya benar - benar hancur_(?)_ Sekarang.

Bagaimana caranya ia mengambil bajunya sekarang...Uehk menyebalkan.

**BUUUK!**

Sebuah tatapan menerawang intens Tsukasha. Sigadis menatap siapa yang ditabraknya.

Mata_ Dark Onixnya_ sedikit terbuka meski **poker face **wajahnya masih datar. Menatap seorang lelaki besar **Bak TITAN** bersurai Ungu tengah memandanginya dari atas dengan malas.

"Gomene"Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah malas tak kalah badmood dari Tsukasha.

"Harusnya itu-" Namun sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya Tsukasha mendengar bunyi gendang yang amat nyaring ketelinganya(?).

**'KRUYUUUUUUUUUUK'** Sebuah suara keras yang keluar dari perut sang lelaki itu cepat terdengar ke mulut**-(Ralat)** telinganya.

"Ano- Kau lapar ya!?"Tanya Tsukasha dengan alis merengut.

**'KRYUUUUUUUUUUK'** keheningan terjadi diantara mereka dan dengan tampang malu-malu kekanak-kanakan ia mengangguk.

**DITAMAN**

"Ayo sini ikut aku"Ucap Tsukasha lalu menarik lelaki super jangkung itu layaknya menarik seseorang anak kecil yang layak dituntun. Siapa sangka lelaki besar itu mengikuti langkah Tsukasha.

**Tsukasha** mengajak lelaki itu ditaman tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu dan mengeluarkan sebungkus besar kue kering dari tasnya saat keduanya duduk disebuah bangku taman.

"Makanlah ini"

"Buatku"Tanyanya malas.

"Iya,Tadinya aku membuat 10 kantong kue kubagi di-Club namun temanku mengambil kantong besar dan juga oleh sudaraku jadi sisa itu" Balas Tsukasha.

Gadis itu mengingat kejadian tadi disekolah ,saat ia menjadi Maneger sukarela dadakan Tsukasha juga Wajib harus menghadiri kegiatan latihan Club pada sore hari seperti ini(Kalau sore ia boleh pake baju bebas) dan beberapa hari ini di **SEIRIN. ** Ia juga jadi lebih dekat anak-anak Club basket dan bertemu **Kuroko Tetsuya** tiap hari ,ia juga selalu bertemu dengan **Kagami Taiga** yang juga saat ini menjadi sahabatnya. Kebetulan ia membuat kue kering dikelas memasak dan ternyata lelaki besar tinggi **190-CM** 'bak' Macan bersurai merah itu menyukainya. membuat Tsukasha membuat Lebih untuk Porsi Kuenya Karna 'Kuroko' sudara angkatnya Juga sangat menyukai kue rasa Vanila buatanya.

"Terimakasi ,Ku makan ya"ucapnya dengan nada lemah plus malas namun Tsukasha dapat melihat senyuman manis dari wajah lelaki jangkung super itu selebih dua meter tersebut.

"**ENAK**!"Ucap lelaki itu polos seperti anak kecil yang lugu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ,sudaraku pasti mencariku karna sudah sore"

"Mate-Yo"

"Nani!?"

"Siapa namamu!?"

"Tsukasha Kau"

"Atsushi Murasakibara"

"Yorishiku Atsushi-kun"

"Haaaah"

"Habis namamu margamu panjang sih,Kusingkat tak boleh kupanggil nama kecilmu saja"

"Kalau untukmu Boleh ,Kalau begitu namamu kusingkat jadi Tsuka-**chin **yah?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

**JELBB!**

Ucapan itu membuat Tsukasha membulat ,hal itu mengingat ia pada **Kise Ryouta** yang juga memanggilnya dengan embel-embel aneh Tsukasha-**ccih**. Entah nama itu sangat aneh bagi Tsukasha.

**"MAMA HUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Teriakan itu membangunkan Tsukasha dari hayalanya. Gadis itu melirik kearah sumber suara. Dan matanya mendapati seorang anak usia 5 tahun/permpuan tengah menangis akibat dua orang Preman tengah menarik keras rambutnya.

"HEI LEPASKAN DIA" Teriak Gadis itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Murasakibara dibangku bersama tas miliknya mendekati anak kecil yang menangis.

"MAMA! HUEEEE!"Teriakan isakan anak kecil itu mencari ibunya semakin keras ,kini anak itu tengah memeluk Tsukasha sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Oh jadi Kau ibunya! Lumayan kecil juga!"Ucap salah satu menyalak dengan mata liar pada Tsukasha.

"Kita bisa bermain sebentar denganya"Sebuah senyuman dan gagasan Liar terdengar jelas membuat mata Tsukasha terbelalak menatap dua orang yang tengah memandanginya seolah akan melucutinya.

**"GREP!"** Sebuah tangan salah satu preman langsung meraih lengan Tsukasha membuat gadis itu berontak dan mundur.

"Tenang kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik"Ucapnya tertawa sinis.

"Lepaskan aku"Bentak Tsukasha kesal.

"Jangan begitu sayang"

"TIDAK!"

**PRAAAAAANG!**

"**PRAAAAAAAANGG**"sebuah kaleng bekas minuman terlempar kewajah preman yang mendekati Tsukasha.

"Siapa yang berani menyentuh Onna-cin(gadisku)"Umpat dingin seseorang yang sudah dibelakang Tsukasha memberikan Reaksi merinding dan penuh penekanan pada sesuatu dibelakangnya.

**DEG**

Mata _Dark Onix_ Tsukasha sedikit menatap Lebar melihat lelaki. Besar bak' TITAN kenalan barunya Tengah berada dibelakangnya dan memberikan aura ungu membunuh yang mengerikan pada dua preman yang tadi.

"HIIIIIIIHHH! TAK KUSANGKA **SUAMINYA** SEBESAR ITU ,KABUUUUURRR" Teriak dua preman itu dan lari plontang-planting dari taman itu.

Mendengar kata **Suami**

( BRUK!: Narator langsung pingsan)...-_- (Author : Lanjut)

Mendengar kata **SUAMI** Tsukasha hanya berhah Ria menatap Murasakibara ,apa dia terlihat setua itu untuk ukuran gadis yang memiliki pasangan(?) Apa jadinya kalau Tsukasha yang bertubuh kecil (Narator dilempar Bata sama Tsukasha) bersanding dengan Titan liar bersurai ungu itu.

(Author : Lo churhat gw ambil golok juga buat lu Narator)...

(Narator : Lanjut T_T).

"Atsushi-kun Terimakashi atas pertolonganmu" Ucap Tsukasha menatap Murasakibara yang masih dengan aura mengerikan.

"Ia senang sekali. Kalau Tsuka-cin tak apa-apa"Sebuah senyuman manis terlihat dari bibirnya aura mengerikan itu menghilang entah kemana.

"MARIA!" Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang wanita bersurai ungu lalu memandang gadis kecil dalam pelukan Tsukasha.

"Mama!"Sontrak anak kecil itu berlari kearah tubuh wanita yang tak jauh dari Tsukasha lalu memeluk Wanita itu dengan linangan airmata.

"Mama...maaf Maria nakal"Ucap gadis kecil disela isakannya.

"Yang penting kamu selamat"Ucap sang ibu lalu melirik Tsukasha dan Murasakibara bergantian lalu...

"Terimakashi...tadi anak ini lepas dari pengawasan saya"Ucap Sang ibu membungkuk berkali-kali dan hanya mendapat senyum tulus dari Tsukasha.

"Ia melihat anda berdua sepertinya kalian pasti belum lama menikah (penganten baru:JIIRRK Nartor jatuh dari Pohon) Saya rasa Suami anda orang yang pelindung serta manis ya^^ saya doakan kalian langeng"Ucap sang Ibu lalu menjauh Pergi.

"..."Suasana Hening mendera mereka berdua sepeninggalan ibu dan anak tadi mereka.

((Kalau Tsuka-cin jadi pacarku apa yang terjadi ya apa lagi kalau dia itu Istriku)).ucap Atsushi dengan pikiran polos dengan wajah sedikit merah.

((Ada-ada saja aku kan masih SMA ,mana bisa menikah apa lagi jadinya kalau pasanganku adalah Atsushi)).Ucap gadis itu membatu dalam hati.

Mereka berdua bagai **Tiang listrik** dan **Pagar kayu** rumahan jauh sekali bedanya..(?)

"Atsushi-kun Terimakasi lagi atas bantuanya"Ucap Tsukasha membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi mengambil tasnya ditempat duduk dan Murasakibara hanya memandang punggun mungil yang berjalan dihadapanya.

"Tapi ini sudah sore ,Tsu-chin aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah untuk menjagamu"Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah aneh.

"Tidak usah"

"Kuantar ya"

"Tak usah aku-" Belum Tsukasha menyelasaikan kata_katanya ia malah langsung diangkat kepelukan lelaki jangkung hingga terjangkau dengan tinggi badan lelaki bersurai ungu.

**GREP**

"Ooi…Ooi" Ucap sang gadis mungil memukul dada lelaki itu dengan wajah yang telah berganti dari datar menjadi panic namun pemuda tinggi itu tak bergeming dan sibuk melihat dalam – dalam mata lavender didepan wajahnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Turunkan aku"

"Yada"

"Turunkan aku"

"Tidak"

"Pilih mana?"

"Eh?"

"Kugendong dan ku bawa **pulang kerumahku** ,atau ku antar **pulang**" Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam entah kemana hilangnya raut malas nada kekanak – kekanakanya dari tadi ada.

**JELP!** ,mendengar perkataan nada malas dari Murasakibara membuat jantung Tsukasha seolah di tancapkan anak panah yang melesat tajam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap pemuda dihadapanya sekarang.

"**Baiklah aku paham**" Kelu gadis itu lalu memegang pundak lelaki besar dengan tampang kesal sebelum melanjutkan apa yang akan dia umpatkan "Turunkan aku dan antar aku pulang sekarang!"Pintanya kesal dan mencobah mengembalikan **Poker-face** diwajahnya.

"Hai Tsuka-cin" Ucap Lelaki itu tersenyum polos dengan artian berbeda.

Kedua lengan kekarnya lalu menurunkan gadis itu dari gendonganya lalu menarik tangan gadis itu dan menuntun gadis dan berjalan bersamanya dibawah langit sore yang sebentar lagi menghilang menjadi malam.

"Murasakibara-kun"

"Kuro-cin"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya….ano Tsukasha dia ini adalah Salah satu **"Kiseki no Sedai**" Ucap Kuroko membuat Tsukasha memandang kaget membuat Atsushi Murasakibara menatap malas meski menyingung senyum tipis disudut bibirnya.

"Kuro-cin dan Tsu-cin tinggal serumah?"

" Aku dan dia sudara Jauh ,orang tuanya pergi untuk berobat diluar negri jadi dia tinggal denganku"Balas Kuroko sambil mengendong Nigou yang tengah berpindah tangan ketangan Tsukasha.

"Jadi Tsu-cin sekolah di **SEIRIN?" **Tanya Murasakibara dan mendapat anggukan dari dua kuroko bersudara yang sama sama memiliki wajah Poker-Face(?).

"Oh…Murasakibara-kun masuklah ayo makan malam bersama"Ucap Kuroko mempersilakan ia masuk namun pemuda bongsor itu mengeleng malas.

"Tidak Kuro-cin ini sudah malam" Balas Muraskibara dengan wajah malas lalu menyeleng begitu saja.

"Tak berubah juga?"Ucap Kuroko saat pemuda itu menatap langkah lelaki bersurai ungu yang tak menjauh dari rumah mereka. Sementara Tsukasha memandang Kuroko dengan nada bingung.

"Sikapnya yang seenaknya dengan seorang dan tingkah masa bodonya"

"Apa!? Kurasa dia berbeda dengan pandangaku"Ucap Tsukasha jujur. Tak jauh dari mereka sebuah senyuman tipis muncul dari raut Murasakibara.

"Lama tak berjumpa** 'Kazami' **"Sebuah panggilan bernada akrab terdengar dari suara_ Bary-thone_ seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan rambut panjang sesiku dan mengikatnya asal-asalan ,kini mata Dark bluenya tengah menatap Tsukasha dengan dingin.

Keheningan meratap disana baik Tetsuya dan Tsukasha hanya menatap seorang yang muncul disana seperginya Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya ,bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"Ucap Tsukasha sepertinya akan bicara pada lelaki baru itu.

"Um"

"Lama tak jumpa **Arisatou Shun** ,apa yang membawamu ke Jepang"Tanya Tsukasha dingin.

Sebuah Hawa bagai mahnet yang tolak-menolak berada disekeliling mereka dengan suasana hening seolah mencekik kapan saja.

"**Aku sudah dengar tentangmu** ,Kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi kala itu dan aku-" Ucapnya dengan pandangan menunduk.

"**Aku tak akan kembali**" Ucap Gadis itu dengan wajah dingin namun mendapat tatapan malas dari lelaki jangkung dihadapanya.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku kalau kau mau kembali atau tidak"Balasnya dengan nada tak perduli membuat Tsukasha terdiam.

"Aku ingin berbicara masalah** Dia **"Ucap Pemuda itu.

"**Dia**!?" Pekik Tsukasha.

"**Dia** sudah sadar dari **Coma** sejak 1 tahun yang lalu."Mendengar hal itu membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"**Uso!**"Respon Tsukasha terbelalak kaget.

"Dan kau tau ,setelah **Dia** terbangun. Setahun ini dia terus berusaha mencarimu"

"Yokatta!? Demo? Shun-Nii Are-" Sebelum gadis itu menayampaikan maksutnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tsukasha.

"Aku paham posisimu ,aku tak akan mengatakan pada **dia **dan **Orang itu** bahwa kau dijepang"

"Lantas kenapa kau kesini" Ucap Tsukasha dengan tatapan datar. Dan melirik lelaki itu yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

"Berlibur"Ucap Lelaki itu lelah dan menyerahkan sebuah benda. Berupa kotak kecil abu-abu lebih kecil dari tangan Tsukasha ke Tsukasha.

"Baiklah sampai nanti"Ucap Shun sambil menjauh meninggalkan Tsukasha terdiam di depan kediaman Kuroko.

_"Kau tak pernah berubah Shun-Nii selalu bergerak diam-diam sama seperti sebelumnya_" Pikir Gadis itu memasuki Kediaman Kuroko.

**Bersambung**

**Arisato~chan**

Terkagum - kagum apa ya :v (DUAG)

Tenang Nii-san saya akan jaga amat anda tapi saya tak janji akan sesuatu yang lebih parah lagi.(Ngeces)

**Pingkan-chan**

Kyaaaaaa...(Hontou)

Nosbleed anemia **(O-O)9** oke nanti kita buat yang habis-habisan(?) Tapi nanti kalau ada Inspirasinya :D makasi Pingkan-chan.

**namaku kiran**

Makasi Kiran udah sempatin baca fic abal-abalku aku sangat senang atas perhatianya pada vicku yang perdana ini.

Tapi maaf Midorima chan mungkin setelah ini karna belum dapat ide akunya.

**Ghost186**

Kurasa aku mau nambahin beberapa Oc lagi tapi lom ada inspirasi kearah sana jadi ku urus Anak-anak kuroko Baskuet aja dulu

**Sagi Akabara**

Hontou...TAT

Meluk-meluk kayak (pelukan Kise siTeddy bear)

Kalau udah rapi makasi banget Rippuanya...bahagianya.

Ano T_T jujur namanya gak sengaja dirubah kok itu emang kise ama momoi tapi salah tulis(digampar)


	5. Chapter 4 lucky item

Disclaimer :** KUROKO BASKET** bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari** Tadatoshi Fujimaki** disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.

**By : The Exodia**

**Part 4: The Lucy Item**

* * *

Hari yang indah yang terlalu sering terjadi di **SEIRIN **dimana semua murit sedang latihan diberbagai Club ya termaksut basket. Terlihat semuanya sangat bersemangat namun berbanding terbalik dengan sang Manager baru belum seminggu 'Tsukasha' yang terlihat buram dibangku pinggir lapangan. Eh... Kenapa dia?.

**_Kenapa? Ada apa denganya?_**

**_Sepertinya ada hubungan masalah kemarin?_**

Pikiran Kuroko mengudara, melihat Tsukasha yang terlihat diam semakin diam ia tahu gadis tomboy itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

* * *

**Kilas balik**

_"Dia sudah sadar dari Coma sejak 1 tahun yang lalu."Mendengar hal itu membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna._

_"Uso!"Respon Tsukasha terbelalak kaget._

_"Dan kau tau ,setelah Dia terbangun. Setahun ini dia terus berusaha mencarimu"_

_"Yokatta!? Demo? Shun-Nii Are-" Sebelum gadis itu menayampaikan maksutnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tsukasha._

_"Aku paham posisimu ,aku tak akan mengatakan pada dia dan Orang itu bahwa kau dijepang_"

**(Kilas balik selesai)**

* * *

"Dia Sudah kembali" Pikir Tsukasha sambil menyerumput Tea hijau kaleng pemberian Kuroko beberapa menit lalu.

**Sial**

.

Ia selalu takut jika **orang itu** akan muncul lagi dikehidupanya dan ia takut kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengan **orang itu**.

Bagaimana jika kami sampai bertemu disini?

Sudah jelas aku akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu.

**Tidak Kumohon**

Tenang,Tsukasha kau gadis yang kuat. Kendalikan Rasa takut pada **Orang itu** kau pasti bisa.

**Mereka tidak ada disini.**

**Jepang begitu luas ,ini bukan Thailand kau pahamkan.**

**.**

**Dan kau bukan Tsukasha yang dulu lagi**

**.**

**Tidak ada seorang pun di kota ini yang mengenalmu.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau akan aman disini, bersama teman-teman barumu.**

**Pasti**

**Ayo percayalah!** "Teriak Inner Tsukasha yang ingin mengembalikan keadaan tubuhnya sebelum sentuhan tangan dingin langsung pada pipinya.

**(TEEP)**

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kuroko langsung menyadarkan gadis itu dengan meletakan tanganya ke pipi Tsukasha.

"Lumayan baik!" Jawab Gadis itu sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan datar seolah tak ada apa-apa denganya.

"Masalah lelaki kemari?"Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

**JLEDBB!** (Rupanya Kuroko menjawab dengan tepat)

"Anggap saja kau tak pernah melihat!?"Balas Tsukasha.

"Tidak bisa?"Balas Kuroko datar ,sambil meminum susu berlabel** [ARABIE] **yang dibelinya dikantin pas jam isterahat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau melihatmu **[Buram-nurja]** ,dan membuat Haha dan Tou-san? menanyakan dirimu padaku."Ucap Kuroko datar,Tsukasha hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar pada pemuda itu dirasa wajar jika Tou-san dan Haha bertanya pada Kuroko, Mengingat Keduanya sekarang adalah Pemilik Marga yang sama, status sebagai sudara ,dan seranjang yang sama jadi wajar jika Tsukasha dalam masalah **Kuroko Tetsuya **tahu banyak hal tentangnya dari yang lain tentang **Kuroko Tsukasha **dari pada orang lain bukan?.

"Dia rekan dan kakak kelasku waktu **SMP**"Balas Tsukasha sambil mendengkus malas.

"Um..."Responya..dengan nada tak biasa.

"Kenapa ? Tak yakin padaku?" Tanya Tsukasha memandang aneh.

"Tidak ,Meskipun kau seorang Manager dadakan kuharap moodmu bisa lebih baik ,kalau ada masalah kau bisa bicara padaku" Ucap Kuroko membelai pucuk kepala Gadis itu.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku dan Terimakasi "Ucap gadis itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut.

"Tsukasha-chan!?"Panggil Riko pada Tsukasha. gadis itu meninggalkan Kuroko dibangku GM.

"Sebentar lagi semua akan latihan gabungan kelas 3 ,2 Dan kelas 1 akan digabung ,Jadi Tolong bantu aku mengurus porsi latihan untuk 3 hari lagi."Ucap Riko sambil memberikan file berwarna abu-abu dan Tsukasha menatap bingung lalu mengangguk.

"_Aku tak yakin Tsukasha_"Pikir Kuroko kurasa pemuda Havy Blue itu sudah punya perasaan lain pada gadis itu. Atau sifat sister complex sebagai sudara yang sedikit jauh lebih tua(-mungkin)? Entahlah cuma dia yang tau pastinya.

* * *

"Minna sebagai pelatihan kalian aku akan melatih kalian dikolam sekolah jam 9 pagi. Aku akan memberikan kalian porsi latihan 3 kali sehari untuk kalian" ucap Riko datar membuat inner para pemain basket sontrak lemas.

"Loh..Pelatih bukanya kita latihan mengunakan alat-alat olaragawan di **GM-Fitnes** seperti biasa?"Tanya Jumpei.

"Aku melakukannya ,untuk mengurangi Cedera pada Latihan tapi untuk ,**Izuki Shun**-senpai aku akan memberi latihan lain meningkatkan respon **'Walk Eyes'** Milikmu "Ucap Aida Riko dengan nada serius.

"Apa!? Meningkatkan kemampuan** Walk Eyes** bukankah kita tau cuma Izuki-senpai yang punya mata elang itu di basket** SEIRIN** siapa yang bisa melatihnya"Tanya yang lain.

"Kau tahu kita tak mungkin meragukan kemampuanya. Tapi untuk cabang olaraga ini banyak kepemain yang meningkatkan respon mata mereka contohnya **Walk Eyes** milik Takao. mungkin ini membuat kalian bingung tapi hanya ini. Cara metode latihan kecil agar Izuki Shun akan bisa meningkatkan kemampuan **'Walk Eyes'** untuk jangka 3 hari." Jelas Riko membuat semua semakin bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan mengajari Izuki.

Izuki Shun dilatih oleh Kuroko Tsukasha"Jelasnya mengakhiri pidatonya.

**"EHHHHHHHHH!"** Teriak Semuanya. Apa yang membuat Aida Riko melakukan tindakan senekat bahkan menyuruh sang Manager baru yang tak punya Status pelatihan ataletik apa-apa.

"Kuroko-kun tolong bawakan Rekaman waktu itu"Ucap Aida Riko melirik Sebuah **Hand-cam** ditangan Kuroko membuat Tsukasha dan semuanya terheran-heran.

"Ini adalah Rekaman Khusus hari senin aku mengambil 'Copy' dari Manager Touo yang datang merekam latihan kita. Waktu itu"

* * *

**PIP ~~~ ON**

**Sebuah rekaman biasa terlihat di GM SEIRIN. Semua anak-anak basket sedang latihan seperti biasa. Tapi. Sebuah peristiwa terjadi dan itu tak diduga.**

**Momoi Manager dari dan Outhou hampir terkena bola basket nyasar ,dan tampa diduga Tsukasha datang melindungi Momoi yang terlihat secara heroik di Vedeo itu. Tapi bukan itu inti dari semua ini.**

* * *

"Itukan sebuah Vedeo bias-" Sebuah suara Jumpei dengan nada biasa namun suaranya tersendak dikerongkongan sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"APA-APAAN ITU!"Jumpei dengan nada kaget dan semakin bungkam.

"Tsukasha-san harusnya ada dibangku dipinggir lapangan dan jauh dari pintu GM kok tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di samping Momo-chan saja!"Ucap Bunta.

Semua orang disana menatap serius pada Tsukasha yang sudah sangat risih dipandang-pandangi begitu minus untuk Tetsuya. Dan berharap jauhkan pandangan seperti itu darinya.

"Bagus kalian mulai sadar." Sebuah senyuman terlihat dari Riko dengan tatapan paham akan tetapi.

"Apa dia Penyihir"teriak Kogamine

"**EH**"

" Atau Jangan-jangan itu Ninjutsu"Ujar Tsuchida.

"**HAH**?"

"Atau dia adalah time traveler bisa Teleport secepat itu sampe disana"Ungkap Kagami.

**BLETAK!** .sebuah kibasan kipas dari Aida Riko-san langsung mengenai tiga pemuda yang berpikiran super bodoh tersebut.

"BAAAAKKKAA! NO BAAAKAAAA! Otak kalian taro dimana haah!" Teriak Riko dengan wajah mengerikan melebihi Medusa ,Ups abaikan.

"Dengan** berlari**" Ucap Mitobe pemuda pendiam itu kembali bungkam setelah memberi tanggapan.

"Benar **Mitobe** "Aida Riko lalu memperlambat gerakan gambar dengan memencet** 'Slow' **pada rekamaan dan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dimana detik-detik Tsukasha berlari saat itu dan Riko menghela napas.

"Dan saat kutanya Kuroko dia mengatakan dengan pasti saat itu Tsukasha ada disampingnya kala itu".

"Hei-hei kenapa harus aku!"Ucap Tsukasha dengan nada tak-terima awalnya ia harus terpaksa ikut jadi Manager sukarela dan sekarang ia harus di membantu sebagai pelatih.

"Awalnya aku juga terkecoh dengan tinggi badamu yang dibawa** standar **dan auramu yang seolah sengaja kau tahan dari kami, dan barulah kulihat rekaman kejadian ini. Kakimu cukup panjang dan tubuh kecil yang ramping kurasa selain kaki kau juga biasa** basic meringankan tubuh **dan itu membuatku yakin otot kakimu seperti itu terbentuk dari potensi alami juga sudah mendapat pelatihat Khususkan "Ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius meneliti tubuh Tsukasha yang kini mengenakan Seragam perempuan.

"Mmmm...apa kau mengawasiku?" Tsukasha bertanya dengan tampang datar kembali.

"Ya" Balas Riko dengan Tersenyum manis disertai Pupy bear diwajahnya(?).

"...baiklah aku paham" Ucap gadis itu sambil mendesah pelan.

"Terima kasi"

* * *

Pelatihan pun dimulai setelah itu yang lain langsung berlatih seperti biasa di lapangan basket (_karna latihan dikolam akan dimulai besok_) sementara Izuki-Shun sudah mulai latihan bersama gadis itu hari ini dalam 1 on 1. Tsukasha juga mengganti serangam sekolahnya dengan jaket olaraga dan celana biru laki-laki milik Kuroko karna tak mungkin ia bermain basket dengan seragam siswa perempuan dan mengunakan Rok.

Metode di Gunakan** 'Walk Eyes' **sangat sederhana Tsukasha hanya perlu membuat Izuki fokus mencari letaknya dalam**_ Basic Speed Run Hard_** dan jujur itu membuat Izuki kualahan untuk tahap pertama.

"Ini tak semudah dugaanku" Seru Kagami dengan wajah pucat melihat dua orang itu sibuk berlatih.

"Kuroko sudaramu ini ,seperti Iblis bertubuh Manusia"Ucap Akagi melihat aura Tsukasha yang berubah.

"Inikah 'kemampuan' gadis itu lantas kenapa dia tak mengikuti cabang olaraga mana pun di SEIRIN "Tanya Youta heran.

"Pasti ada alasanya"Sambung Teppei melirik Kuroko namun yang ditatap hanya bungkam.

PIP "Minaa-istirahan 5 menit"

Kali ini semua isterahat dan saat ini Tsukasha tengah duduk dibangku dengan bersandar dibahu Mitobe dan tak perduli dengan wajah Mitobe yang sudah kayak nanas kelebihan matang(?).

"Dia Pelatih luar biasa" Ucap Izuki dapat didengar oleh teman-temanya. Baru setengah latihan Tsukasha membuat pemuda jangkung itu setegah-tepar apa lagi kalau gadis itu mengunakan kemampuan. Secara sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

**Circhal : 39**

**Akurasi : 25**

**Pertahanan : 40**

**Stamina : 70**

**Kecepatan : 85+**

**Total. : -**

**Potensi : -**

* * *

"_Semua jauh dari batas kemampuan dan tingkat akuratsi atletik perempuan ,aku sangat yakin bahwa Tsukasha adalah Atlet yang ditempa khusus tapi..._"Pikir Riko makin tak paham dengan gadis itu.

"Kuroko~nandayo" sebuah suara seorang terdengar cetar membahana(!) ,dan sirambut Go-Green(!) ,sambil membawa 2 gantungan ponsel motif babi warna pink dengan kaos bertuliskan 'I LOVE OTAKU' pada motif kaos babinya(?).

"Midorima-san itu?"Tanya Riko.

"Ini My Lucy-Item hari ini ,Oha-san memprediksi Cancer diurutan terakhir jadi disuru bawa ini ,sebagai benda super keberuntunganku Nandayo"Jelasnya membuat semua yang ada disana merinding disko(?).

"Lalu!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Kami datang untuk pendataan pemain ,dan juga sebagian rekan kami akan menjadi pengamanan untuk Seirin di acara nanti ,Nandayo" Ucap Midorima memandang seorang anak berambut hitam(si Tsukasha pastinya).

"Siapa anak itu? Apa dia pemain juga"Tanya Takao lelaki itu mengaktifkan 'Walk Eyes' miliknya.

"Mana mungkin Takao"ucap Midorima bertampang ogah-ogahan dan yang langsung memucat melihat Tsukasha udah ada diseblanya.

"Aku bukan pemain kok "Balas Tsukasha santai sejakapan dia disitu.

"Sejak Tadi"

"Lalu apa kau cuma bantu-bantu"Tanya Takao penuh selidik sambil meletakan tanganya dibahu Tsukasha.

"Ya" Balasnya santai.

"Bukan kok dia pelatih mulai sekarang "Balas Riko sambil tertawa renyah.

**GLEEEKP!**

"Anak kecil ini Pelatih kok bisa ,tingginya saja kayak anak kelas** 1 SMP **,KOK BISA!"

**TLING!** Empat siku-siku nampak samar di atas kening Tsukasha entah kenapa dia tak suka sikap Takao.

"Terserah" balas Tsukasha langsung menepis tangan lelaki jangkung itu dan pergi.

"Oi Takao baka...jangan kasar-kasar sama cewek tau? Dasar kau"Sebuah slap kecil(?) Datang dari Kagami.

"DIA PEREMPUAN HEEEEH!"Ucap Takao sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang bengkak sambil melotot.

**"KAU TELAT!"** Teriak semua cowok pemain SEIRIN dengan jawa-droped ria.

Tsukasha berjalan dan duduk disamping Mitobe dan isterahat kembali tiba~tiba sebuah tangan hinggap dikepalanya.

"Ada apa sih mereka heboh sekali? ,benarkan Tsukasha-chan?" Sebuah tangan besar lelaki langsung mendarat ke atas pucuk Tsukasha dan tangan itu milik Teppei.

"Jangan usap rambutku berantakan Tei-kun"Ucap gadis itu berdecak kesal dan merapikan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Hahahahah...Tou-san rasanya susah melepas anak Tou-san terlalu Kawai bisa-bisa digangu preman ini" Ucap Teppei dengan tatapan jauh tempatnya (Baca :mengerikan) pada Takao :(.

**GLEK!**

"A-yah!?" Katanya dengan nada merinding disco.

"Berhentilah...menjadi Tou-sanku. Aku tak mungin punya dua ayah sekaligus-_-" Ucap Tsukasha sambil memandang Teppei.

"Hahahahahah!..**'KAWAINYA** HAHAHA!" Ucap Pemuda itu sambil tertawa lepas.

"Oi Kuroko apa dia? Sungguh pelatih kalian? Nandayo." Tanya Midorima semakin penasaran pada Tsukasha.

"Begitulah Kira-kira"Jawab Kuroko.

"Oke Minna...Izumi lanjutkan latihanya "Ucap Tsukasha.

"Siap!"

* * *

"oi mido_chan apa tak apa lewat sini disini pendakian"

"Tenang Ini Hari Keberu-"Sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya sebuah Truk bermuatan barang berjalan dengan cepat

"MIDOERIMAAA AAWASSSS!"

**CIRRRRRRRJKKKTTT!~ **" Truk itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan menghancurkan setengah disisi jalan.

...

...

...

Midorima yang hampir ditabrak selamat dari Maut begitu juga Takao yang menghindar. Beruntung tak ada seorang warga lainya disisi kejadian sore itu.

"Hei! Sadarlah Oi!" Panggil seseorang mencoba membangunkan Midorima yang masih memejamkan matanya karna Syock.

"Oi Kau cepat telpon Polisi dan Ambulan!"Perintah suara penolong Midorima pada disuruh Takao.

"Ha-Haik!" Jerit Takao.

"Uhmm...Ahhh!" Rintih Midorima mengerang sakit pada tubuhnya yang terhantam saat penolongnya mendorong dan membantingnya agar menghindari Tabrakan Maut.

"Hei Kau baik-baik saja!"Teriak seseorang yang menolong midorima dari nada suaranya dia seorang wanita.

"Kamu" bola mata Go-green terbelalak kaget melihat Tsukasha ada di depan wajahnya.

"Syukurlah Kau selamat" Ucap Tsukasha. Dengan tatapan Khawatir. "Hei Kamu! Sudah Telpon Polisi dan Ambulan? "Tanya Tsukasha pada Takao.

"Mereka ada di perjalanan" Ungkap Takao masih dalam keadaan Syock

Akhirnya polisi datang ketempat kejadian. Mereka bertiga dibawa kekantor polisi guna memberi keterangan. Berkat Takao supir Truk yang luka-berat karna menabrak jalan bisa ditangani oleh pihak medis secepatnya dan akhirnya Perjalanan yang panjang pun selesai.

"Terimakasi atas pertolonganmu Nandayo ,Tapi aku berkata begini karna kau hanya menolongku-Nandayo ,bukan sesuatu yang berlebihkan- Nandayo"

"Tak masalah ,kalian masih hidup itu sudah membuatku lega"Ucapan Spontan membuat Midorima bersemu.

"Baiklah Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebagai balasan untuk ,Hari ini-Nandayo"Ucap Midorima pada Tsukasha. Ia lalu melirik Takao yang lalu pergi menaiki GS(Gerobak Sepeda) Sendirian.

Sepanjang perjalanan keheningan datang dari Midorima dan Tsukasha Gadis disampingnya sedang Setia pada PSPnya sedangkan Midorima masih berkutat pada buku Ramalan Bintang. Karna ia membaca buku Ramalan bintangnya tadi pagi.

* * *

**_《_****_Cancer Day_****_》_**

**_Hari ini keadaan kurang mendukung saat bepergian pastikan anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi paham._**

**_Lucy: bawalah gantungan HP motif babi berwarna Pink._**

**_Sesuatu yang tak terduga: Biasa jadi hari ini anda akan dipertemukan dengan Lawan Jenis Anda yang Zodiak Capricorn._**

* * *

"Oi Tsukasha ,boleh kutahu ramalan bintangmu?"Tanya Midorima sedikit...ehm malu-malu Kucing **[Miyaaaaung]** »DUAAARK!

(Author :tampol Mido-Kun).

"Aku Capricorn"

"Oh...Capricorn" Ucap Midorima langsung membuka Handphone miliknya dan mengakses Situs Kecocokan dengan Bintang Lain dan Cancer.

**_《_****_Cancer Vs Capricorn_****_》_**

**_Sifat keduanya sedikit bertolak belakang, namun itulah yang menjadi sisi yang menarik bagi keduanya. Capricorn adalah orang yang sangat teratur dan sedikit cuek serta santai. Cancer adalah tipe yang moody dan sangat_**

**_mengikuti intuisi diam-diam jika Cancer menyukai sikap milik Capricorn dan jika Capri-adalah wanita maka Cancer-Pria tak akan melepaskanya dengan mudah. Keduanya bisa saja bertikai tatkala si Capri merasa Cancer terlalu gampang marah. Namun di sisi lain, cancer dapat merasakan perlindungan yang luar biasa dari capri, dan capri merasa dicintai sepenuhnya oleh cancer. Jadi kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok_**

**DEG!**

"_KAMI COCOK _"Pikir Midorima sedikit senang dan agak malu terhadap perasaanya sendiri.

Hari ini Lucy-Itemku masanya hampir berakhir jadi kuberikan satu padamu-Nandayo" Ucapnya menyerahkan salah satu gantung motif babi Pink dengan Kaos bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU FOREVER' Apa ia Seorang perempuan seperti Tsukasha mau menerima benda itu dan Jawabanya.

"Lucunya" ucap Gadis itu dengan wajah tak berekspresi(?) Ia lalu mengambil benda pemberian Midorima.

"Terimakasi" Jawab gadis itu lalu melangkah berjalan membelakang Midorima nampaknya Lucy Item yang satu lagi akan dijaganya baik-baik.

Jauh dikediaman Akashi :

Seorang pemuda tengah meminum The panas dengan gaya anggun bersama Pemuda lain disampingnya.

"Sore yang nyaman untuk minum Tea iakan ,Aniki?"Panggil

""

**Erlangga186 - Jurig escape**

**Makasi komenya kaka XD**

* * *

**Banci Bohay**

Eh jangan dong Tsukasha lagi

Sekolah kok Nikah...Duak

* * *

Saya juga Mikir Gitu... XD

* * *

**Ghost186**

Kearah yang muuuum...gimana ya saya ragu banget hihihihihi...kalau itu saya agak ragu... XD

* * *

**Arisato yukito**

Nih udah UD Nii-san...kalau jalur kenistaan aku belum mengarah kesana Tsukasha terlalu Not Peka jadinya gini (_Ditampol_)

* * *

**namaku siapa**

Makasi hehehe...aku akan Usaha diChapter depan agar Tyapo berkurang

* * *

**May 15 c4 Aoi Yukari**

'Orang itu' Dia akan jadi Konflik Masalah dan 'Dia' adalah Alasan kenapa Tsukasha berhenti jadi Atlet...tapi jujur Athor gak ada ide jadi pasang Ide chap depan XD

* * *

**May 15 c4 1Silvia-KI chan**

Bagi saya Sangat JLEB, mengingat ukuran Tubuh Tsukasha lumayan Pendek Dari Tetsuya pastinya...XD

* * *

Makasi atas parsipasinya buat baca


End file.
